Fate's End
by Claire
Summary: DM+HS This is a story about how Duo and Hilde first fell in love with each other. Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

Fate's End  
  
Disclaimer: This is just in case the person who really owns Gundam Wing reads this (like that's going to happen). And I am going to tell all of you that I don't own Gundam Wing so no one sues me. OK   
Author's Note: I know that some of you who have read my other story are going to be mad that I'm starting another story instead of continuing with How Can Words Describe but I assure you I will continue with that story. I just have to get this idea out of my head before it explodes. NEways this story is about Duo and Hilde. Enjoy!  
  
AC 195 Just After The War Ended on PeaceMillion  
Duo's Point of View  
  
I sat there in my empty room staring blankly into the depths of space from PeaceMillion. It was one of the first times in my life I just wanted to be alone and think.  
It really is amazing what a war can do. But what is even more amazing is when its over. Most of my life I've been trained to think and act like a machine, for no other purpose then to destroy the enemy. Now I have no enemy. (Except, maybe, Wufei who is still a little peeved at me for that sandwich of his I ate this morning.) One of the few things I was never taught during training was what to do when the war was over. What do I do now that I don't have to worry about going off on an insane suicide mission or worrying if I'm going to be live to see tomorrow?   
It surprised me when I realized that I was free. Free! I never thought about fighting as captivity but now that I'm on the other side of the bars it's totally different. I was free to do as I pleased when I pleased. But now that I had freedom I had no idea what to do with it.  
Suddenly I realized that I was not alone in my room. I turned to face the person who had entered my room without permission. I wasn't surprised to see Heero Yuy leaning against the wall, arms crossed. My train of though crashed and my overly energetic personality took over as I put on the biggest grin my face could hold.  
"Hey Heero, buddy. What's up!"  
Heero made sure to give me a mini-death-glare (which at this point had no effect on me) for the 'buddy' comment.  
"There is a meeting down stairs," said Heero before exiting the room.   
I decided to grace the probably boring meeting with my enthusiastic self. I stood up and walked down a few corridors and a flight of stairs before finally stopping in front of two big oak doors. This room was usually used as a strategy room and was normally heavily guarded. I could hear voices on the other side and decided to go in before I missed anything important.  
I push open one of the heavy doors and came to face a long conference table presently filled with people.  
"Ah Duo Maxwell. So you finally decided to grace us with your presence I see," came Noin's rather annoyed voice. I noticed that now everyone in the room had stopped talking and was staring at me. I just smiled at them all.  
"Yes, Ma'am! I see you all survived without me here for a few seconds but now you all can stop worrying because I am here."  
"Maxwell?"   
"Yes Wu-Man?"  
"Sit down before you hurt yourself," said Wufei in such a serious tone that I wasn't sure if he was joking or not.  
"I glad to see that you care so much about my health, Wu-Man," I said as I took an empty set between Hilde and Quatre, who I noticed had a bandage around his waist and was sitting as far from Dorothy as he could get.  
"Hey, Q-Man. Still up for our fencing rematch this afternoon?"   
"That's not even funny," said Quatre. Even though Quatre didn't find it funny I looked as people around the table tried to cover their faces.  
"Are you done yet Mr. Maxwell?" said Noin when she got her laughter under control.  
"Yes Ma'am," I said in a military fashion as I soluted her.  
"Well let me start this meeting then. I've called you all here to say Congratulations! Thanks to every one of you the war has been won! I wanted to personally say it has been a pleasure working beside each of you. I hope that all of you can now go and live peaceful lives. You can stay on PeaceMillion as long as you wish. That was all I really had to but I have to go now and catch a flight to earth. I hope to see all of you again some day." Noin finished in tears then slipped out of the room leaving everyone in silence.   
  
Two Weeks Later  
  
Almost every one was gone by then except me, Quatre, Howard, Hilde and a few technicians that ran PeaceMillion. A week ago Quatre and I sent the Gundams (except Wufei's) to the sun so that there wouldn't be any remains for someone to rebuild.   
Now I was starting to really think about what I wanted to do with my life. It was sort-of ironic. People always spend their childhood thinking about what it is they want to be, but not me. I always figured I would die before I was old enough to worry about getting a job. Now that reality came crashing down on me. I needed a job to support myself, but what was I good at?  
I looked up as Hilde walked into the room. She took a seat on the couch across from me.  
"So you ever going to leave this piece of metal?" she asked.  
"I don't know?" I sighed, "I'm not really good at anything but fighting, which aren't very good job skills."   
Hilde gave me a smile at the comment.  
"You know that Quatre left today?"  
"He did? Were did he go?"  
"He said that he was going to restart his dad's business." I just sighed again, "You know I just remembered a few days ago that when my dad died he left me his salvaging business on L2. I was thinking of restarting it. Especially now that the war is over and there are all of those parts floating around in space it would be a growing business and make a lot of money. I have a really good business sense and I'm good at paperwork but the problem is I don't know very much about mobilesuits even though I flew them."  
I was starting to get her point then.  
"I was thinking...well...maybe you could move to L2 with me and we could become partners in the business. I mean you know a lot about mobliesuits and parts. You'd be perfect for the job. What do you think? You could even stay in the house my dad left me."  
At that moment I felt like jumping for joy and hugging Hilde till she turned blue. So I did!  
When Hilde finally managed to escape my bear hug, she sat back down on the couch.  
"I guess you like that idea," she said as she tried to catch her breath.  
"Thank you so much Hilde! You have no idea have much this means to me!"  
  
So that was that and I moved in with Hilde on L2 a week later. And that's how it all started. Fate must have been shining on me that day because I don't know what would have happened to me if I hadn't known Hilde.  
  
Author's Note: I know this may not seem like a romance now but just wait around a few chapters it'll get interesting. I promise. And I know its short but just think of it as a prologue. So do you like it? Do you hate? Am I the worst author on all of FanFiction.net? Well I'll never know what you think or if I did something wrong unless you review me. SO PLEASE REVIEW! I need your opinions!  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Fate's End  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gundam Wing.  
Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed my last chapter, but I have one thing to say. I understand that some of you may not like my stories and I'm ok with you telling my you don't like it but I would appreciate it if you would tell me why you don't like it so I can change that. Neways! I know the last chapter didn't have very much romance in it but hopefully this once will get better. Hope you like it and enjoy!  
  
AC 197  
Hilde's Point of View  
  
It had been a year since Marimeia (I don't know how to spell that) decided to take over the world then fail. Everything had finally started to calm down again and peace was the only dominating thing in the colonies and on earth.   
I guess you could say everything is peaceful for the exception of the Maxwell/Schibecker household. Two years ago after the war ended Duo and I restarted my dad's old salvaging business. Duo did the mechanics and I did the paperwork. So far the business was booming and there still was no shortage of parts floating around in space. We shared a good-sized house right beside the garage.  
  
"Duo!"   
"Yeah, babe?" said Duo as he stepped out of the bathroom clad in a towel after taking a shower. His hair was wet and out of its usual braid. I don't even acknowledge the fact that he had been in the shower and was only wearing a towel. Having lived with him for the past two years I tended to see more of him then I ever wanted to. Not that he wasn't good to look at!  
"Duo, look at this huge grease stain on the couch!" I yelled.  
"Sorry, babe. I didn't mean to," he said as his gave me that smile that could melt ice.  
"That what you've said last time and it still happened again! Duo that's the sixth time this month! We don't have the money to go buy a new couch!"  
"I really am sorry, babe. What do you want me to do?"  
"Clean it up!"  
"But...!"  
"No buts! You made the mess now you can clean it up. Hopefully that will make you think twice about sitting on my couch again with your greasy butt!"  
"I don't have a greasy butt!" he yelled at me as I made my way up the stairs to my bathroom to take a shower myself.   
It wasn't that I didn't like Duo, in fact it was the opposite. Through the past two years we had become good friends and shared a lot of time together. But lately I had been having dreams about him. Most weren't too bad but some would make me blush when I saw him the next morning. I was starting to wonder what they meant. Was I starting to like Duo as more then a friend? I wasn't sure if I liked that idea because if I did and he didn't, which I was positive he didn't; it would ruin our friendship and possibly our business. I couldn't afford to do that.  
I walked into the bathroom and turned the knobs of the shower until the water was just the right temperature. Then I stripped and stepped in under the massaging stream of warm water. It felt so good to finally relax. I had been way behind on the paperwork lately, which added to the stress of dream filled sleep. Again my mind wandered back to my dreams and what they meant.  
  
Duo's Point of View  
  
I was searching though the number of cleaner under the sink to clean the tiny stain on the couch that Hilde had flipped over. I finally found something with the label 'couch stain remover' but also on the label was a picture of a really dirty dog sitting on a clean white couch. I shrugged and decided it would have to do. After about thirty minutes of scrubbing the stain was finally gone. Then I decided it would be a good idea to get dressed.   
When I was done getting dressed and had braided my still damp hair I went back down stairs to find Hilde in the kitchen making dinner.  
"Thank you for cleaning the stain off the couch, Duo," she said with her back to me cutting up some vegetables.  
"No problem, babe. What ya' makin'? It smells great!" I said with my nose in the air.  
"Steak with mashed potatoes and peas. But you don't get any apple pie if you stick your finger in that batter again," said Hilde without turning to face me. Sometimes I wondered how she did that. She didn't even look at me and she still knew I had my hand in the batter for the pie.   
"How did you know?"  
"Duo every time I make apple pie you stick your hand in the batter. Once I even saw grease in it because you stick your grimy fingers in it!"   
That would explain a few things.   
Dinner was great. Hilde was always good at cooking but she rearly got the time to make dinner. After dinner it was my turn to do the dishes. After I was done I decided to go to bed early instead of staying up to watch the ten o'clock news with Hilde.  
"Goodnight. I'm going to bed," I said to her as I passed through the living room on the way to my room.  
"Night Duo," she said back to me with an added smile.  
I was so tired! I finally managed to drag myself upstairs and get changed in to my usual night ware. But I didn't sleep very well that night.  
  
Suddenly I was back at the Maxwell Church as a scared five-year-old boy. Images and memories came flooding in to my head all at once. I remembered Sister Helen teaching me to braid my hair for the first time.  
"Now watch closely Duo. You take this one and twist it like this the do the same thing to the other one," said Sister Helen as she showed my how to braid. I still remember the look on her kindly face when I first tried for myself and got my hair into a hug knot.  
Then I remembered Father Maxwell telling my about angels. There was a big statue of a beautiful angel the stood in the arch over the church. She had to most beautiful flowing hair and she had on a long flowing dress too. The thing the made her truly beautiful was her velvet looking wings that sprouted from her back. Even though she was made of stone I remember starring at her beauty for hours. I was doing just that one day when Father Maxwell came up behind me and put his hands on my shoulders.  
"Isn't she beautiful Duo?" he said with his deep soothing voice.  
"Why does she have wings Father?" I asked in my tiny five-year-old voice.  
"Because she is an angel."  
"What's an angel?"  
"Angels are souls that guard the heavens."  
Then suddenly I was standing outside on the lawn of the Maxwell Church watching it burn. Those were the hardest memories to remember. I remember the utterly helpless feeling of knowing that there was nothing I could do. I knew that everyone who had ever truly loved me had died in those flames and there was nothing I could do to help them.   
The scene changed again and I was no longer five. I was standing in the middle of a ring of fire with no way out. Flames leap up around me, suffocating me with their heat. I ran trying desperately to find a way out. Eventually I just stopped. I realized that I couldn't run any more. I sunk to my knees and gave out a cry of despair. During the war I had always covered up my true feelings with humor but deep down inside it was eating away at me.   
Then my vision turned red. Red. Red as blood. Like the blood of all the people I've killed or the people I could have saved. Like Father Maxwell and Sister Helena.   
Suddenly there was a flash of pure white little that almost blinded me. I opened my eyes and squinted trying to see through the light. When it cleared I looked to see an angel standing before me, much like the one in the Maxwell Church. But this one had short ebony colored hair and she was unimaginably beautiful. Her dress was made of the purest whitest silk I'd ever seen and it fell to her bare feet in shining waves. Her skin was flawless and ivory in color. But the most amazing thing about this beautiful angel was her wings. They shone with an internal light and seemed to be specked with gold.   
I stood up so that I was eye level with her. Then as if drawn by a magnet I walked up to her until she was only a few inches away. She reached out her hands to place then on either side of my head. The second her petite hands touched my bowed head I felt something wonderful yet unexplainable. It was like flying. She bent me head down then gently kissed my forehead. She moved her hands and allowed me to look up again. She smiled at me then took each of my hands into on of her's. Then she opened her mouth and spoke with the most angelic voice I've ever heard.  
"Duo. Do not fear. Everything will be all right. I know that everyone that you loved has died before, but there is someone very close to you right now that you love and loves you in return. You just do not know it yet. Don't let doubt over rule your love."   
With that she kissed me lightly on the lips but when I opened my eyes all I saw was the ceiling of my bedroom.  
  
Author's Note: I know that was short but I'm going to write another chapter soon and I had to get that idea out of my head. Neways I hope you liked it and again please review me with your opinions.  



End file.
